Berial of the Emperor of Hellfire
Berial also known as "Bel" and "Erzor Razonhor" was once a pit fiend however now turned into a full arch-devil currently in charge of Avernus The Plane of Violence, the First Layer of the Nine Hells of Baator. He is a cold, cunning, cruel, and perhaps one of the most violent minds of the Nine Hells, Berial is a rising star in destroy enemies. Berial deals in Mass-killing, Destruction and ambush or otherwise using his keen mind to anticipate the treachery of his rivals. Description Berial when he was an lesser Pit-Fiend Form '''with crimson scales cover this large fiend, from its bestial head to its clawed toes. From its back spread great bat-like wings. Foul green venom drips from its teeth, sending up streams of smoke wherever it falls. Cinched around its waist is a belt of a dozen shrieking angel heads, their necks neatly severed by the massive flaming sword as such, he kept them as such he carries heads as trophy of creatures that provides him a worthy challange. However after evolving into his '''Archdevil Form, he has a much more smaller more sinister looking form. He formed into a humanoid figure with long black hair, pointed ears, extended claws along with a spade tail and demonic look in his eyes. Ifrit by pamansazz.jpg|Berial Monster Form 4608_485b.jpeg|Berial as a Pit Fiend dnd__auvryrahel_by_altana-d30nkww.jpg|Berial's Dark Elf Form "Erzor Razonhor" When in his new Monster Form, which he takes a more fiendish looking form using a spiked metallic redish armor with horns and spikes coming out of his back as he appears able to form streams of flames out of it's shoulder plates to form into a flaming cape. It can also be able to form it's large pointed spikes along it's hands into verious weapons it can use when it wishes to do so. Berial's Mortal Form '''is a handsome dark elf appearance with black skin with white hair and glowing orange marks along his body due energy pouring out of his skin. He wears a sleeveless chest plate armor with armguards and pants carrying normally an enhanced axe which, he uses as his primary weapon. Personality Being one of the most powerful among the Archdevils when it regards to combat, he is a very boastful warrior who despite his appearance is not a stupid person in fact, he can be quite sinister. He is a cunning, violent, cruel, and perhaps one of the greatest tactical warrior in the Baator planes of hell. However he suffers from a disorder that makes gives him a vampire-like craving and thirst for blood, known as the '''Crimson Terror. It is a rare-kind of disorder among the Devils even for Archdevils it a strong urge to drink the blood of their enemies which can grow stronger over the time if he goes a few months without drinking blood, it's possible it will eventually causing degeneration into uncontrollable madness as such, he is very violent at nature more willing fight then use his brain however he has shown to be able to use it when he requires it. Powers and Skills History Trivia Category:Baator Emperor Category:Devil Category:Antagonist Category:Archdevil Category:Evil Category:Character